Sangheili Combat Harness
The Sangheili Combat Harness, also known as the Elite Default is a type of Elite body armor. Introduction The Sangheili Combat Harness is the standard Harness of the Sangheili race. It is the Covenant equivalent of the UNSC MJOLNIR Armour, and features a dynamic recharging Personal Energy Shield. Like the MJOLNIR Mark VI and unlike the Mark V, it prevents fall damage to its user. It is used by the majority of infantry ranks from Minor Elite to Ultra and Zealot, with the damage each can take and the armour's shielding increasing in power with rank (with the exception of Stealth Elites), and comes in a variety of colours denoting said rank. Some versions have Active Camouflage built in and others have flashlights. It is available for use as an Armor Permutation in Halo 2 and Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the Armour Permutations have no effect on gameplay, although the size and mass of the character's armour can help reduce headshots. Development and History It's the basic harness of Sangheili warriors, and its primary emphasis, to be iconic and inflict psychological trauma, can be linked back to the martial/physical pre-eminence of the Sangheili people. This helmet has remained unchanged for eleven hundred cycles, and the thoracic cage has remained unchanged for fifty generations.Halo 3 description. Halo: Combat Evolved The armour used by the Elites in Halo: Combat Evolved has a few differences from the armour used in later games, such as some Elites have a "curled back" headpiece, armour-coloured eyes, different thigh armours, and smaller shoulder pieces. They also have armour with a 3-pronged design. In addition, they have orange glowing sections on their arms and legs, which often give away their position. Halo 2 In Halo 2, there are no curled headpieces and the eyes are not the same color as the armour, rather a dark purple or black colour. Also the shoulder pieces are larger than in the previous game. They also have glowing orange sections on different parts of their armour. Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Elite's armour is again altered. The armour now includes even larger shoulder pieces, longer and more numerous spikes on the headpiece, and a small tube connecting to each bottom mandible guard. The function of the tube is unknown and is only included in the Halo 3 incarnation. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet is largely angular, featuring a set of spikes at the rear of the helmet and a pair of cheek guards. It features a metal plate guarding the jaw. Deltoid Protection Characteristics The Deltoid Protection is a set of overlapping plates that spike both upwards and downwards and to each side. Thoracic Cage Characteristics The Thoracic Cage is made up of a pair of plates over each side of the chest with a gap and a pair of rectangular lights heading downwards on each side. Unlock *'Head': Starter. *'Shoulders': Starter. *'Body': Starter. Gallery Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|N’tho ‘Sraom in the Combat Harness Image:MinorElite12.jpg|A Minor Domo. Image:Gold Elite.JPG|Zealot in Combat Harness. Image:1208633000 Ultra 3.jpg|A white-armoured Elite in multiplayer mode with the Combat Harness. Trivia *This is the only Elite helmet that shows part of the Elite's face, other than the helmet of the Arbiter. *This variants helmet also seems to be able to protect the neck of the Elite wearing it. *The only Elites in the Halo 3 Campaign that don't wear a full Combat Harness are the Arbiter, Rtas 'Vadum, (he only wears the helmet. The rest of his armour is the Assault variant.), and Usze ‘Taham (the 4th playable character in Co-op). *A person will still have a HUD if they wear the Combat Helmet even though there is nothing covering the eyes. However, Elites also have ocular implants, which probably allow them to have HUD'S without helmets. Source Category:Covenant Armor